


Hints

by Pedonecrophilia (Redleaveshavefallen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, What am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleaveshavefallen/pseuds/Pedonecrophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“….Hey Tsuki, do you ever think about first kisses?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima quickly looked at Yamaguchi, a desperate edge in his voice. “Are you changing the subject?”</p>
<p>“I’m giving you a second chance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hints

There was a part of him—an unfortunately increasing part—that thought of Tsukishima as his. While he knew he had no real claim of ownership, ever since Tsukishima started allowing Yamaguchi to cling close after their initial meeting, something inside Yamaguchi began mentally staking claims. After so long of tagging behind him, acting as backup and sometimes being teased for acting as a shadow, it felt obvious that they were a pair. That, of course, wasn’t any validation for his possessiveness, but he couldn’t help it. 

Of course, that wasn’t his only reason to worry. Yamaguchi might have been a bit weak-willed in middle school, but by high school he had acquired a bit more confidence to counteract his occasional anxiety. He even made frequent rude quips, possibly because of Tsukishima’s influence. No longer a shrinking violet, he tried his best to be frank and not shy away from things; including his feelings for his best friend.

He had tried to make it obvious, but apparently Tsuki would only acknowledge what was convenient for him. He seemed almost determined to ignore all hints, movements, and subtle flirting that Yamagichi made, much to his continuing annoyance. And while Yamaguchi had come a long ways from his past, he still had the standard high school insecurity and a nice dose of anxiety thrown in. One can only be so blunt with romantic intentions until you put yourself in danger. Until he had a clear yes or no, he was playing it safe…which grew harder and harder.

Tsukishima Kei wasn’t the most popular guy at Karasuno, but he wasn’t exactly unpopular either—it wasn’t too hard to imagine that he might attract an admirer or two. In that sense, Yamaguchi wasn’t too surprised when a girl called Tsukishima out of the classroom one day, teetering from side to side shyly. Still, as he saw Tsukishima rise from his seat and approach the faintly flushed girl, he couldn’t help a bit of nervousness from sprouting within him.

The girl had asked Tsukishima to meet her after school, but before volleyball practice. By the time he was done, practice had already started, so he hadn’t had time to tell Yamaguchi what happened. It wasn’t until they had left the locker room after practice that Yamaguchi could even broach the subject.  
They had already decided that Yamaguchi would be doing homework at Tsukishima’s after practice, so on the walk to the house they mostly discussed practice. It wasn’t until they were settled on the floor and had some homework in front of them that he even got to ask about it.

“The girl? Yeah, it was a confession.” He gave a bored shrug. “I didn’t even know who she was.”  
“I think she’s from the class next to our’s.”  
“Well, I rejected her, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Yamaguchi leaned back a bit, letting his legs stretch in front of him as he thought. Of course Tsukishima would say no; that wasn’t what had been bothering him. He imagined again what the confession must have looked like, letting his imagination wander.

Suddenly, he sat up straight again, causing Tsukishima to startle a bit and look at him with annoyance. “Tsukki, she didn’t try to kiss you, did she?!”

“Huh?” His eyebrows worked together in agitation, and he made a face that clearly showed condescension. “She was way too short to try that.”

Yamaguchi frowned. “Have you ever been kissed before?”  
"Stop asking stupid questions, you’re creeping me out.”

“Have you??” Yamaguchi’s stomach flipped just thinking about it—some girl trying to kiss Tsukishima, broken-hearted and trying to scrape away some shred of satisfaction from rejection. He could imagine it, far too easily, and it made his blood boil.

Tsukishima lobbed a pencil at Yamaguchi’s head, knocking him out of his thoughts. “I haven’t, so stop worrying about it.”

Rubbing his forehead, Yamaguchi threw back the pencil and set down to work. Still, he couldn’t get the thoughts from his head. Unconsciously, he started plotting without even realizing it. Between his possessive insecurities and ignored feelings, he was getting to the end of his rope. It was time to tip-toe the line of decency.

“….Tsukii, do you ever think about it?” 

Tsukishima looked up from his homework, a bored expression on his face. “About what?”

“First kisses.”

Tsukishima blinked, taking a second to let the words sink in.

“…Not…really?”

Yamaguchi pressed on. “I mean, everyone always makes a big deal out of it. What if you mess up or something?” He didn’t get a reply, so he continued. “It kind of makes me want to practice.”

This was a blatant lie, and Tsukishima knew it. His friend merely cocked an eyebrow. “If you practiced first, it wouldn’t really be a first kiss, would it?”

“No one would have to know.”

The blond sighed, and looked back at his papers. It looked as if this conversation was too stupid to merit his attention. That, or he was once again ignoring all of Yamaguchi’s hints (or both). He somehow guessed the latter, which only made him more irritated and ready to push on.

“Maybe we should practice.” No reaction.

“Tsukki, let me kiss you.”

Tsukishima flinched visibly, but didn’t respond. He was definitely ignoring him. Anger began to boil up in him, and Yamaguchi felt daring he hadn’t known he’d possessed.

“Tsukki, I don’t want your first kiss to be with some girl. I want to kiss you.” This time Tsukishima didn’t even react, instead worked steadily on his homework. After staring at him angrily for a few moments, he finally sighed and grabbed his jacket.

“Sometimes you’re a real jerk, even for you.” Pulling his arms through the jacket’s sleeves, Yamaguchi walked out the door and left the house, fuming all the while. It wasn’t until Tsukishima heard the front door close that he sunk to the floor, head swimming with thoughts.

\-----------

Yamaguchi had thought of giving Tsukishima the cold shoulder, but he kept imagining Tsukishima’s utter lack of concern and anxiety flooded his stomach. There was no way he could survive the humiliation if Tsukishima didn’t show a reaction to his absence. Instead, Yamaguchi decided to take a page from his friend and pretend the whole thing never happened. It was better than losing him completely, anyway.

So the next day at school, Yamaguchi greeted him completely normally. Tsukishima gave the smile a long glance before frowning slightly and returned the greeting. Yamaguchi felt a small bit of satisfaction from it—if he was going to go away quietly, he might as well has some sort of win.

Oddly, it was a lot easier to let it go than he thought. Almost liberating, in a way. After a few days, Yamaguchi barely remembered the event ever occurred. 

Tsukishima, on the other hand, didn’t seem so carefree. Yamaguchi had decided to stop with his blatant flirting, and it was getting to him. At first he hadn’t reacted, but after a few days Tsukishima’s irritation became more and more blatant. Now every time there was a space in the conversation that Yamaguchi would usually fill with a thinly-veiled hint, Tsukishima would turn to glare. Yamaguchi would only smile silently, feigning ignorance.

Two could play at this game, he decided.

It had been a few weeks, and the two were once again sitting on Tsukishima’s floor. Yamaguchi had math assignments to finish, so he hadn’t quite noticed when Tsukishima had stopped working and started staring.

“…You didn’t seem like the type to give up so easily.”

Yamaguchi looked up in confusion. “I’m working right now, though.”

Tsukishima was frowning. “Aren’t you usually the one who nags me for not being determined enough? And yet, you’re….” The crease in his brow deepened as he searched for words. “….You haven’t done it in a while.”

“Done what?” It seemed like the impossible was coming true—Tsukishima was facing reality. And yet, the boy was obviously still trying to avoid it.

“You know what.”

“No I don’t, you have to tell me.”

Tsukishima looked ready to rip out his hair. Clenching his fists, he looked up at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact. 

“I thought you liked me.” His jaw was set firm—Tsukishima was embarrassed. It looked as if Tsukishima had actually been receptive, and was even asking for Yamaguchi to start flirting with him again. He wasn’t sure what to say. Yamaguchi had spent a lot of time wishing Tsukishima would acknowledge him, but now he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Following Tsukki’s lead, he looked up at the ceiling, although there was nothing interesting to see.

“….Hey Tsuki, do you ever think about first kisses?”

Tsukishima quickly looked at Yamaguchi, a desperate edge in his voice. “Are you changing the subject?”

“I’m giving you a second chance,” Yamaguchi replied without missing a beat, suddenly meeting the other’s eyes. “Do you think about it?”

Tsukishima frowned deeply, not breaking eye contact. “Y—yes?”

“Then do you want to practice?”

Tsukishima hesitated. Yamaguchi edged closer. Tsukishima grit his teeth. “Damn it, Yamaguchi.”

“Are you ignoring me again, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima looked ready to strangle him—Yamaguchi accidentally laughed. This, of course, made Tsukishima feel humiliated, and he felt a bit sorry for the guy. Maybe he was testing Tsukishima’s pride a bit too much. He wasn’t the kind of guy to play along with Yamaguchi’s flirting anyway—that was probably why he never replied. He wanted everything on his own terms, but Yamaguchi wasn’t feeling quite that generous. He crept closer, until they were beside each other.

“You’re answer?”

Tsukishima eyed him cautiously. “Fine, do what you want.”

Yamaguchi smiled. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against the other’s, smiling a bit as he felt Tsukishima flinch. It was soft at first, barely touching just to see whether his friend would pull away after all, but after a second he made the kiss more confident and firm. Wrapping one arm around the other’s shoulders, he let his head tip a bit to the side, angling their faces so Tsukishima’s glasses wouldn’t get in the way.

He felt Tsukishima finally start to respond, a pressure pressing back on his lips as long, nervous fingers ghosted over Yamaguchi’s sides. Yamaguchi angled his body into the touch, letting Tsukishima’s hand rest on his hip. This seemed to do something to the other’s confidence, and he felt the hand snake around his waist, Tsukishima’s other hand cupping his face and deepening the kiss.

 

Once they had had their fill they parted, both with breathing audibly as they caught their breaths. They gazed into each other’s eyes, both in too much of a daze to be embarrassed.

 

“……Why were you ignoring me before, Tsukii?”

The other broke eye contact then, turning his head to the side and removing his glasses. “I didn’t know how to deal with it.”

Yamaguchi smirked. “You’re pretty bad with this stuff.” He laughed a bit as Tsukishima growled in reply, before pressing his smile back onto Tsukishima’s lips in a chaste kiss. “You took your glasses off just now. Does that mean you want to practice kissing more?”

Tsukishima tense, but stretched his hand back to put the glasses somewhere safe. “Do whatever you want.”


End file.
